Talk:Third Eye/@comment-68.53.162.249-20121226023254
THIRD EYE AWAKENING I & II AWAKENING I Please read all of the following if you wish to perform this exercise. You need to understand what you will be doing. It is important to follow the instructions as this is very advanced: The 3rd Eye is directly related to the 6th chakra; the psychic chakra, located on the middle of the forehead above the brows. It is closely associated with the "pineal" gland. The pineal gland id dormant in most people,as is the true 3rd eye. French Philosopher Rene Descartes believed the pineal gland to be "the seat of the soul" where mind and body met. In the average person, the pineal gland is atrophied and dormant. The following exercise will change that. Please read this thoroughly, as much of the exercises I write of are very advanced and can cause problems if one does not do them correctly. The pineal gland is like a grape in size; like a raisin in most people where it remains dormant. Opening the pineal gland/3rd eye: This is done with a specific tone and chant. You only need to do this exercise for 3 days, afterwards, it is permanent. The mantra to be used is "Thoh," pronounced "THOUGH." It must be within the correct vibration. Not deep, not high pitched, in between, like alto range. You will feel it when you hit the correct tone. 1. Sit with your back straight. 2. Breathe in through your nose and hold your breath as long as is comfortable- open your jaws so there is a small space between your top and bottom teeth, place the tip of your tongue between the space of your slightly parted teeth. 3. Put a very light pressure onto the tongue with your teeth. This is like the same process of saying the "TH" part of the English word "the." Once your tongue is in position, release your breath slowly through your mouth saying T-H-H-O-H-H in one long exhale (say the word one time per exhale) Your tongue will be vibrating between your teeth. You should feel the air moving past your tongue and teeth. If this technique is done properly, you will feel a pressure or sensation in your jaw and cheeks. The tone will also vibrate in your 3rd eye. It may take a few seconds to adjust this, don't worry, just keep going. 4. Do the above 5 times in a row. 5. It is very important the above exercise be done for 3 consecutive days, 24 hours apart. Then it is a done deal. WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT: 1. One of the first experiences is a headache or pressure in the center of the forehead. This sensation may also feel like it is originating from within, usually an inch or more beneath the surface of the forehead. This is a positive indication the pineal gland is awakening and beginning to function in a healthy manner. *Some people can experience a migraine lasting several hours. The severity of the side effects will depend on how atrophied your pineal gland is to begin with. 2. After the occurrence of headache or pressure in the forehead, you may wake up one morning with a throbbing or tingling sensation in your forehead; it may feel like a goosebump. The feeling may be very intense like something is there. The sensation of pulsing or throbbing will continue throughout the day. This is the final physiological event you will experience after opening up your 3rd eye. It indicates your pineal gland is awakened, functioning and alive. PSYCHIC EFFECTS: Faster, easier learning and retention Marked increase in intuition Increased creativity Psychic gifts develop and become remarkably stronger and more intense Ability to see human auras Clairaudience (psychic hearing) opens up This is a very powerful exercise and as with all powerful practices, your body will go through discomfort in order to adapt. AWAKENING II In order for this to work properly, you must have already performed the Awakening I exercise. I included this below for those who are new. It is very important to wait for 10-14 days following awakening I, before you go onto awakening II, otherwise the exercises won't be effective as your body needs time to adapt and get the energy flow going. This exercise is completely euphoric and intensely pleasurable. Unlike Awakening I, this should be done once a week and given the blissful effects that are lasting when done correctly, most people will enjoy doing so. Breath in deeply and hold your breath for a count of 5, 3 times. This helps you to be relaxed and focused. Then focus all of your concentration upon your 3rd eye. You should begin to feel a sensation similar to the effects of the awakening I exercise- a slight pressure or awareness of the spot of your 3rd eye. Now, take a deep breath as you did for the awakening one exercise. Hold it for as long as comfortable- (do not push this) and release your breath vibrating the word "MAY." Pronounced like the English language word for the month of May. It should all come out one time- M-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay. Gradually and slowly. AIt is ok to adjust your pitch. Breath in again, repeat this 5 times. The tone should be alto. You need to hit a certain pitch. You will know, for you will feel this in your head. Do the best you can. Now, VERY IMPORTANT- when vibrating the word "MAY," feel the energy going into your head, first your 3rd eye area, then into the middle of your brain and then to the top of your head where your crown chakra is located. Remember to concentrate on your forehead (3rd eye area), then the middle of your brain and finally the top of your head. This is done for the duration of each chant. 1. Breath in 2. Begin to exhale, vibrating "MAY" 3. Concentrate on your 3rd eye 4. Concentrate on the middle of your brain 5. Concentrate on the top of your head and finish exhaling the vibration Repeat 4 more times. The effects of this exercise are extremely pleasurable. A feeling of lightness can occur immediately following, some people may feel energy or tingling inside their heads, or completely covering their heads; a slight pressure in the crown area and intense euphoria. The bliss state can occur hours and even days later. This will become permanent and will greatly assist in void meditation, clairvoyance and other psychic and paranormal powers. I found it on a site to help you guys unlock your third eye, hope this helps.